Bellerophon
Bellerophon is the son of Vritra and descendant of the omonimous Greek Hero, making him distantly related to the God Poseidon. His current base of operations is Aetherius. Appearance In his human form Bellerophon appears as a rather muscular fair-skinned man with waist-length, spiky raven hair and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face. His violet eyes carry a sharp gaze and his body bears the same light blue markings he does when in his True form. Personality Bellerophon is a product of the times he lived in. The constant fighting made him develop perfectionist tendencies that would keep him working at something until he mastered it. His successes in battle made him very confident in his abilities but his vast experience usually keeps him from committing grevious mistakes during a fight, such as underestimating his opponent. In casual instances Bellerophon displays a carefree and somewhat whimsical personality, which stems from his unwillingness rely on the precognitive abilities he gained after ascending. This invariably leads to him to purposefully not plan ahead or even have a long-term goal. He enjoys needling and teasing those he is familiar with, and often resorts to crude jokes to put others off balance. In battle Bellerophon generally retains a stoic and composed personality. He doesn't feign modesty, arrogantly stating that he is stronger than his opponents and goading them into attacking him. He loves fighting and constantly looks for a worthy challenge, showing a more excited side of himself whenever he finds one and even praising his opponents if they surpass his expectations. Because of his vast powers he has a hard time fitting in and as such he relyes almost exclusively on his human form which, while weaker, allows him to blend in and remain mostly unnoticed. In his True form he ceases all pretenses of civility and his perspective shifts to seeing most other beings as below him while ignoring any attempts to converse if not interested. He generally exhibits a mercurial temper when dealing with annoying situations or individuals and does not hesitate to remove them if the situation is favorable. His long life allowed him to experience and see much, which lead him to believe that there is no such thing as "good" and "evil", with his only driving force being the search for amusement and entertainment for himself. His divine status grants him eidetic memory, which combined with his natural curiosity and immortality caused him to develop a boundless lust for knowledge of any kind, specifically on the mechanics behind magic and the world. After witnessing over and over again the atrocities that the supernatural world commits on the unknowing and defenceless human population, Bellerophon resolved to become a guardian of humanity and protect his former species from the supernatural threats they are unable to deal with on their own. History Relationships Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Bellerophon is an extremely proficient combatant, capable of defeating numerous opponents at the same time, disarming them and dodging attacks from many directions. During his time in the army he developed a great understanding of the battlefield, through which he always knows how to best position himself and others to achieve the greatest effect. He has achieved impressive proficiency in wielding various types of weaponry, such as swords and spears, and is capable of holding his own and even prevailing against more powerful opponents such as Dragons and Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Flight: His magic grants him the ability to fly without wings, although in his draconic forms he uses them for sustained flight and to achieve greater speed and manoeuvrability. Telepathy: Bellerophon can converse telepathically with people and even with the beings held within Sacred Gears, such as Draig. Senjutsu: Under the guidance of Sun Wukong he became extremely proficient at the Sage Arts. He's able to hide his presence, empower his body, rejuvenate others or sever their inner energies. It even allowed him to fight after being rendered blind and deaf by a nuclear explosion. *'Tōki': As a master of Senjutsu, Bellerophon can use Tōki in combat and is described to possess an overwhelming amount of Ki. In his True form his punches hit with the power of a meteor strike. Enhanced Smell: Bellerophon has an incredible sense of smell which allows him to track opponents by scent alone. Regeneration: Bellerophon gained the ability to regenerate after he took away the Sephiroth Graal that Marius Tepes extracted from Valerie Tepes. This ability was enhanced when he obtained a second cup from Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Umbrakinesis: Bellerophon has immense control over darkness-based abilities. He's capable of manipulating shadows to restrain his opponents, forming blades and travel undetected through shaded areas. *'Shade': Bellerophon creates a figure that takes the form of his Abyssal Armor. This wraith can be used as either a remotely controlled avatar or as an autonomous unit, although it can only follow simple orders and cannot use any spells. When it dispels it transmits its memories back to Bellerophon. Pyrokinesis: Bellerophon has the ability to manipulate black flames, which are extremely hot and possess cursed properties capable of progressively weakening an opponent and cursing their soul for eternity. Not accessible in his Demigod state. Psammokinesis: Bellerophon has the ability to manipulate sand and dust particles to create sandstorms capable of severely reducing visibility and desiccating whatever targets are caught within. Through direct physical contact he can transform people and objects into fine dust. Not accessible in his Dragonoid form. Anti-Magic: Bellerophon can generate a white flaming aura around his body that makes him extremely impervious to magical attacks, dispelling most of them outright, but has no effect on non-magical targets such as the land and normal humans, on top of preventing him from casting normal spells. His body passively circulates a small amount of it inside, which protects him from low-intensity abilities such as Mind Control and Mind Reading even when not actively using it. Not accessible in his Demigod state. *'Nova Strike': Bellerophon condenses a tremendous amount of Anti-Magic into a massive sphere. The resulting explosion is sufficiently powerful to eliminate Belzard with Juggernaut Drive. *'Requiem of Oblivion': Bellerophon cocoons himself in an envelope of Anti-Magic by concentrates the total sum of his powers. When ready he gathers it all around his mouth before releasing it into a beam-wave of cataclysmic proportions, capable of covering an entire planet when detonated. This attack leaves Bellerophon drained for a time, leaving himself vulnerable. Chronokinesis: Bellerophon can control the flow of time inside areas, objects and individuals of his choice, even himself. Not accessible in his Dragonoid form. *'Precognition': Bellerophon can perceive the future, although only in flashes, but has no control over when these flashes occur. *'Erosion of Time': Allows him to completely erase an individual's soul by absorbing them into his body first. In order for it to work he needs to weaken the target first. *'Restore': Allows him to rewind time around an area or object, undoing all damage. When used on the living the energy cost increases proportionally to the power of the target. Master Magician: Bellerophon is highly knowledgeable in all kinds of common, lost, forbidden and legendary spells, having shown the ability to learn and cast multiple types of magic simultaneously. *'Sensor': Bellerophon is an adept sensor, capable of detecting signatures countries away if he concentrates. *'Magic Neutralization': Bellerophon's immense experience and knowledge, born from centuries of studying and fighting against Magic users, allow him to identify the tiniest flaws in his opponents' magical attacks and neutralize them by applying brute force to specific points in the magic attack. Space-time Manipulation= Bellerophon is powerful and knowledgeable enough in space-time manipulation to bypass the Underworld's barriers and travel instantaneously between different realms. He can also stop teleportation altogether adjacently to himself or follow a target's teleportation to their destination. *'Dragon Gate': A magic circle exclusive to the Dragons, it allows him to summon another Dragon or to teleport himself over long distances. *'Portal Creation': A series of unique spells that allow him to open a hole in the universe, connecting two non-adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two "doorways" in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily, like opening a rift in the space time continuum. He can use this ability to travel to different dimensions or even on a single part of his body, such as a hand, by warping it close to an enemy in order to blindside them. As this is not strictly teleportation via Magic Circle he can ignore most systems that defend against such. *'Summoning': Bellerophon is capable of summoning several objects to himself with minimal effort thanks to his knowledge of space-time manipulation. **'Hammerspace': Allows him to store items in a pocket dimension and pull them out at any time, even going as far as switching outfits mid-combat. **'Heavenly Insertion Hammering Star': Allows him to summon a mountain-sized meteor before sending it crashing down on the target. **'Promethean Rupture': A special gateway from which he can summon a variable number of Aetherius Sentinels from Aetherius without requiring them to pass through the lunar portal. |-|Photokinesis= Through his studies of the True Longinus Bellerophon has learnt to use Light Magic and can emit blinding flashes, fire projectiles and form blades of light. *'Etherion': Bellerophon extends the palm of his hand and fires a powerful beam-wave capable of travelling a great distance before exploding. *'Golden Sword of the Sundered Star': By using the True Longinus as a catalyst Bellerophon produces an exceedingly powerful blade of Light Magic, capable of splitting a planet in half and cause catastrophic volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. |-|Barriers= Bellerophon can deploy several types of barrier spell, from detection wards to nigh-invulnerable bulwarks. - Blue Flame Formation= By slamming his hand on the ground Bellerophon forms this powerful cylindrical blue barrier which envelops a location of his choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with it. He stated that the barrier is powerful enough to withstand the assault of a High-class Devil without suffering damage. - Red Lightning Formation= By shooting six glowing spheres around the targeted area Bellerophon forms this hexagonal prismatic red barrier capable of electrocuting and disintegrating anything that comes into contact with it. This barrier is powerful enough to perfectly contain an opponent of Crom Cruach's caliber without being breached but it does not prevent teleportation to and from the inside of it by itself. - White Void Sphere= Bellerophon claps his hands together and generates an expanding white sphere from his body, capable of transporting everything it touches into a parallel dimension. Because the barrier itself does not rest in the physical plane it cannot be broken through with brute force but only bypassed. Bellerophon holds that the only ways to achieve this are by being at least as powerful as him, forcing him to drop the barrier or by using something with a similar effect as Chaoseater's Enuma Elish. }} |-|Runes and Seals= He can inscribe most runes and seals effortlessly, with purposes varying from silencing targets to putting them to sleep, warding off areas and shielding his presence. *'Power Seal': It seals away most of his power into a pocket space contained within himself. In case he suffers critical damage the seal automatically opens and releases his full power in an instant, which causes his draconic form to burst from within, discarding his old body. He noted that if the damage proves to be too grievous the seal will close while his powers coalesce to form a new body inside the pocket dimension, although even he doesn't know how long that would take. Form True form After swallowing the Titan Kronos' blood and forcibly awakening his divine ancestry, Bellerophon's True form became that of a mastodontic western Dragon. His entire upper body is covered in jet-black, rounded scales, which in turn are decorated by tribal blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, throat, chest, stomach and inner tail, is dark gray in colour. He has slitted violet eyes that he can cover with white lenses for added protection and a rounded cranium with four elongated plates extending backward. His chin has a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead and his large wings are composed of intersecting plates capable of shredding anything caught in them. The scales disappear near the end of his tail, which terminates in a double bladed stinger that he often uses as a flail. *'Immense Power': His raw power is just slightly inferior to Trihexa's own and he is powerful enough to outright ignore attacks from Ultimate-class Devils. Azazel noted that his presence alone is terrifying to witness and theorised that it must be one of the reasons why he does not use this form often. *'Shapeshifting': Bellerophon is capable of transforming into a humanoid form without losing power, although his physical abilities are drastically reduced. In this state his eyes have a black sclera, crimson iris and a slitted pupil. **'Human form': By using the Power Seal Bellerophon can seal away his draconic and divine powers almost completely, which severely restricts his power, and can be considered almost completely human aside from the scent of dragon. Dragonoid form He can only access this form through his Human form by gradually opening the seal and releasing some of his draconic powers, which forces his body to undergo a partial draconification. After a brief power-up Bellerophon grows to twice his size, forming bat-like armoured wings on his back, a tail and dark armoured plates all over his body. *'Immense Power': He can fight on par with Crom Cruach in his Dragon form and Belzard in Juggernaut Drive, and utterly dominate his fights against Loki and Grendel. *'Immense Speed': He can move faster than Loki can perceive. Demigod state He can only access it through his Human form by gradually opening the seal and releasing some of his divine powers. He appears as a massive humanoid clad in black smoke, with long ram-like horns that twist in the symbol of infinity and eyes that burn with a fierce inner light. He speaks backwards, thus making him largely unintelligible. *'Immense Strength': He could forcefully remove Samael's tongue from Ophis and shatter its body by stomping on it. *'Sand Body': His body is seemingly composed of black sand. As he does not possess internal organs he cannot suffer crippling blows and any damage he suffers is immediately repaired, although he noted that water would likely impede this process. As a byproduct of this he can manipulate his size and elongate his limbs to catch distant targets. Equipment Dragonfang: Bellerophon used this sword, forged by Hephaestus, until Khaos Brigade's assault on the Peace Conference between the three Biblical Factions. This Dragon slayer blade was usually kept in a pocket dimension and possessed the ability to detect evil intent directed at the user. Chaoseater: Dragonfang evolved into this form after coming into contact with Bellerophon's blood. Chaoseater possesses a degree of sentience and reached titanic proportions, being taller than Bellerophon himself. It's a Dragon slayer that at full power is capable of destroying a world by transporting everything in it to the Dimensional Gap. Abyssal Armor: This cursed suit of highly durable armour was forged from Vritra's carcass by Hephaestus. It's highly resistant to magical attacks and can temporarily fix injuries by piercing the flesh with thin barbs and spikes, holding the wounds together and facilitating regeneration. When imbued with Umbrakinesis it makes it impossible to recognise the user via sight or sensing abilities, although it does not hinder the sense of smell. Cloak of the Revenant: This mystical cloak was gifted to Bellerophon by Hephaestus. It's inscribed in runes and seals that hide his presence at the price of blocking away most of his power, putting him on par with a High-class Devil, and deactivates when casting spells, which gives away his position to sensors. Moeru: A High-level Dragon that serves as Bellerophon's familiar. He acquired her during his first trip through the Familiar forest. She appears as a black western Dragon with violet eyes ans is big enough to allow him to ride on her back. True Longinus: After studying it to learn Light Magic, Bellerophon uses it mainly as either a focus for his strongest Light Magic spells like "Golden Sword of the Sundered Star" or as a spear in alternative to Chaoseater, which is much harder to control in his humanoid forms. Sephiroth Graal: Bellerophon studied it in order to track down Trihexa's location and used it in conjunction with Annihilation Maker to create the Aetherius Sentinels. It also grants him a degree of regeneration. Inventions Ritual Necklace: A necklace made with the teeth of a manticore that Bellerophon gave to Gabriel. It functions as both as a beacon for teleportation and as a communicator. Runic Stone: An iridescent marble that acts as a beacon for him to teleport to in case the conditions are met. Aetherius Sentinel: A mechanical being created by Bellerophon in order to guard Aetherius during his absence. They possess advanced Light Magic weaponry and shielding, and can be summoned at will. Aetherius: A world Bellerophon created through the Sacred Gear Dimension Lost. It serves as his secret base of operations and is manned by Aetherius Sentinels. Trivia * Bellerophon's hobbies are travelling and learning new things, especially magic styles and rare spells. * Bellerophon's favorite color is purple. * Bellerophon's favorite food is pizza while his least favorite is anything sour. * Bellerophon's favorite phrase is ''Gaishū Isshoku ''(Armour-sleeved single hit), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. * Initially Bellerophon was supposed to be a human bounty hunter, but it all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas